


Furlough

by sparklepox (travelingpsycho)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Aliens, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 12:19:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6519055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/travelingpsycho/pseuds/sparklepox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minseok docks for a night on the station, which means a long awaited night with Lu Han and Yixing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Furlough

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** tentacles and other weird alien biology, threesome relationship

Lu Han's eyes are on his console, monitoring the docking and launching of ships around the station, but his mind is on one particular dot slowing to a docking speed as it approaches the station. The Yarkan is a small ship, unremarkable in every way except that it's Minseok's ship. It's been many long octons (okay, five) since Lu Han last saw Minseok, and if he didn't have an important job to do, he'd be running to the docking bay to be there when Minseok lands.

Unfortunately, Lu Han does have a job to do, and so he stays at his console, sending a routine notification to Minseok's navigator that they're third in line to dock. It'll be hard to wait, but this way Minseok can send his crew on their way, get himself cleaned up, and be ready to meet Lu Han and Yixing when they get off work. Minseok always likes a little time to wind down after he docks, considering that he's surrounded by his crew on ship and Lu Han and Yixing monopolize his time whenever he's on Gaulon 36.

Time drags so slowly it hurts. Lu Han watches the little dot that is Minseok's ship approach and dock, sending the appropriate messages at the appropriate times. He has to turn his attention to other ships once the Yarkan is safely on the station, but in the back of his mind, he's still thinking about Minseok. 

He imagines Minseok kicking his crew out to dispense their duties and then have some fun, gruff the way he always is with them. He imagines Minseok taking his off-ship bag to his station lodging. He imagines Minseok stripping off the stiff uniform he only actually wears for dockings and important meetings and going into the bathroom to clean himself, meticulous about it like all chtulim are. He'll insist on getting cleaned up again once they're done for the night, but Lu Han is prepared to make a real mess of him in the interim.

He can picture all too well what Minseok will look like naked in the bathroom and what he'll look like once Lu Han and Yixing are there. It's too soon to be getting excited, and he knows he's heading in dangerous directions when Taekwoon leans over from the console next to him to whisper, "You're pinking. Thinking about your pilot boyfriend?"

"Shut up," Lu Han hisses. "It's just hot in here." Easy for him to talk, with his dark blue skin that doesn't change color for anything.

Lu Han has to try really hard to think about things that aren't what Minseok's currently doing or what Lu Han wants to do to him later or whether Yixing's also getting hot and bothered thinking about Minseok. His job requires enough concentration that he almost manages it, but the "almost" is enough to make him very glad when his shift ends and he can run off to somewhere where no one will care how pink he gets.

Pathologically hardworking Yixing never manages to stop working right at the end of a shift, so Lu Han stops by the med bay to meet him (and drag him away if necessary). There don't seem to be any emergencies happening, but Yixing is casually chatting with one of their patients, a plian with her arm in one of those electronic cases her kind uses to speed regeneration. Lu Han stands in the doorway waiting for him to notice, but he's caught up in his work as usual.

Zhou Mi, one of the doctors, flashes Lu Han a knowing smile before calling, "Yixing!" Yixing looks over, face breaking into a wide smile when he sees Lu Han. "Go on," Zhou Mi tells him, waving three appendages to shoo Yixing out. "We've got everything covered here."

Yixing bids a polite (read: annoyingly long) goodbye to his patient before walking over to the door. He looks as calm as ever, but his ears quivering on top of his head betray his excitement. When the med bay doors close behind them, he says, "I can't wait to see Minseok. It's been too long."

"Tell me about it," Lu Han agrees. "I need his help to keep you under control."

Yixing laughs and playfully shoves Lu Han. "I'm not the one who's out of control in the bedroom."

"I can't help it if you're not enough to satisfy me alone," Lu Han shoots back. It's an exaggeration, but not entirely a lie; one of many reasons why he's eager to see Minseok.

They abandon their banter in favor of hurrying to Minseok's lodging. He always chooses the same room when he's here, a private one with a bed just big enough for three. Just walking down the hallway toward it, knowing what's coming, makes Lu Han's temperature rise in anticipation. He can see his hands pinking, and he's sure its on his face too. Minseok will laugh when he sees, but he's also admitted that he likes Lu Han pink.

Lu Han zips his code to the door when they get close, and Minseok opens it so they can walk right in. "About ti—" he starts to say, but he doesn't finish the word because Lu Han pulls him into a hug, long tsevyo arms wrapping tightly around him. (Having long arms is good for a lot of things, but Lu Han particularly appreciates being able to cling to Minseok, who's small enough for Lu Han's hands to reach his stomach.)

"Every time, I swear." Yixing makes the little burbling sound that's the kadkren version of laughter. Lu Han ignores him.

Staying like this for a while doesn't sound so bad, but Lu Han's body is already revved up just from thinking about Minseok, and there'll be time for clinging later. He pulls back and Minseok grins at him. "Is it warm in here?" he teases, stroking a hand down Lu Han's cheek.

"I'm a little chilly," Yixing chimes in. 

"I hate you both," Lu Han grumbles. "I'll forgive you if you get naked."

Minseok chuckles and Yixing burbles some more, but Minseok obediently slips out of his bathrobe. As expected, he was ready for them, wearing nothing underneath. Lu Han is always fascinated by Minseok's skin, the swirling patterns of purple and cream. They would tell a lot to a member of his species, but to Lu Han, they're only beautiful. He takes a moment to stare, tracing one of the swirls with a finger.

Yixing, on the other hand, wastes no time moving behind Minseok and ghosting his lips over Minseok's skin. They've never managed to convince Minseok of the appeal of kissing, sadly, but he's happy to let Yixing and Lu Han put their mouths all over him. Lu Han decides to do just that, kissing down Minseok's chest, then tracing a different swirl with his tongue. Minseok shivers at the roughness of his tongue, his skin always so sensitive.

"Mmm, you smell good," Yixing murmurs. Lu Han can't smell what he's smelling, but he does appreciate the cool smoothness of Minseok's skin, the just barely noticeable tremors that run through him at their attention.

"I missed you guys," Minseok sighs. He reaches down to fluff Lu Han's hair, fingers lingering on his scalp. "It's been too long."

Lu Han definitely agrees. He wants to do everything to Minseok at once, and since he can't, he doesn't know where to start. He's still fully dressed, but his body is stirring, eager for what's to come. It'll be more than a little uncomfortable if he gets too turned on with his clothes still on, so he gets up to strip them off. His uniform skirt isn't _too_ constricting, but it's still a relief to take it off and set his tentacles free. They're not too big most of the time, but they expand rapidly with arousal, and there's a lot of that happening now.

"That was fast," Yixing teases, but he's looking over Minseok's shoulder with obvious eagerness. Yixing is a big fan of Lu Han's tentacles.

"Like Minseok said, it's been too long." Lu Han takes his top off too, and Minseok reaches out to pull him close, rubbing against him. He takes some time to harden, but it's started, and Lu Han would like to hurry it along.

Yixing wears more layers, so he needs a little while to get undressed. While he takes care of that, Lu Han and Minseok move onto the bed. They rock against each other, bodies entwined. Soon, Lu Han hears it, the rumble in Minseok's chest that says they're getting somewhere. It's still very low, but it excites him, makes him think of what it'll sound like when Minseok's inside of him.

That's what he's most eager for, because Yixing is great in so many ways, but he has no external genitalia, so the most he can do is use his fingers or some kind of toy on Lu Han, and his own tentacles are never enough. Minseok, on the other hand, is well-equipped to give him what he's been craving since the last time Minseok was here. He has no doubt that Minseok, who's been away on his ship with no one to satisfy him for octons, is looking forward to it too.

By the time Yixing's extracted himself from his clothes, Lu Han's tentacles are roaming Minseok's body, coaxing him to harden faster, and Minseok's rumbling has risen a pitch or two. Yixing flops half on top of them to get their attention, so Lu Han reluctantly shifts over to make room for him. He sends one tentacle over to tease Yixing, who's already getting nicely wet for him. Yixing, always the noisiest among them, moans appreciatively.

They're a tangle of arms and legs and tentacles on the bed, and Lu Han wouldn't have it any other way. Minseok is always cool and Yixing always warm, and Lu Han is still warming up, his skin a dull pink everywhere he can see. It's an interesting contrast against Minseok's patterns and Yixing's tan, but Lu Han is too distracted to think about that for more than a brief moment.

Minseok doesn't say much he doesn't need to during sex, but his rumbling is still rising, bit by bit, telling Lu Han all he needs to know. Yixing's mouth is traveling over his torso, finding each of the sensitive spots they've mapped out over many times together. 

For his part, Lu Han watches them, enjoying the sight as as his tentacles move over their bodies. He's got two on Yixing now, rubbing in teasing circles without pushing in, and another two on Minseok, twisting up and down the way he likes it. The rest of his tentacles are wandering aimlessly over their exposed skin, rubbing against each other in the process. It's a lot happening at once, but that's just how Lu Han likes it, just what he's built for.

Lu Han is just debating taking things further (with Yixing, at least, because Minseok's not ready yet) when Minseok says, "Hey, I brought you a present." He struggles to move with Yixing and Lu Han plastered to his sides, but he's stronger than both of them, and he easily pushes them off. Lu Han reluctantly lets him go, shifting his abandoned tentacles over to bother Yixing.

Unsurprisingly, Yixing doesn't object, pulling Lu Han close to kiss him hard. His hands fist in Lu Han's hair and his long tongue slides into Lu Han's mouth and moves around. He moans right into Lu Han's mouth when Lu Han slips just the tip of one tentacle into him. "Mm, just like that," he murmurs, sucking on Lu Han's lips.

"Are you sure you need me?" Minseok jokes, and they break apart to see him standing next to the bed. (He looks to have hardened further since he got up, and the sight sends a jolt of desire through Lu Han.) "I think Yixing is perfectly happy like this."

"No, we need you," Yixing protests immediately. "Lu Han fucks so much better when you're in him."

His words cause another spike in Lu Han's desire, and his unoccupied tentacles writhe with eagerness. "Come on," Lu Han tells Minseok. "What did you get us?"

"Mostly you." Minseok holds up a small bottle.

"I love you," Lu Han blurts out at the sight of the bottle of slick. It's impossible to get on the station and none too cheap elsewhere, but worth the expense in his mind. It's specially formulated to enhance pleasure in tsevyo like Lu Han, and it works like a charm.

Minseok laughs. "I hope you don't love me just for this."

"Not _just_ for that." 

Minseok shakes his head tolerantly at Lu Han's words, moving back onto the bed. "On your back," he orders. "Yixing, can you scoot over?" They both do as they're told, Yixing kneeling next to Lu Han while Minseok moves between his legs. Lu Han's tentacles find their places again, two just barely dipping into Yixing now and three on Minseok, causing a sudden jump in his rumbling.

Once they're settled, Minseok opens the bottle and pours the slick over his fingers. Lu Han feels it the second Minseok touches him, the increased sensitivity the mixture gives him. It's almost like a burning feeling, but in a good way, feeding into the heat already spreading over his skin. "Wow, you just got a lot brighter," Yixing comments in a voice that's halfway to a moan. "It must be working."

"Mm," Lu Han confirms. He doesn't say anything more because Minseok presses one of his slim fingers into him, bringing the burning feeling inside of him and sending fire down his nerves. Minseok's pitch does another jump as Lu Han's tentacles clench around him, and already Lu Han can't wait to have him.

He has to wait, though, so he takes out his impatience on Yixing, pushing deeper into him. His body takes Lu Han in easily, and the pressure on his tentacles revs Lu Han up that much more. "Ah, feels good," Yixing moans approvingly. He starts to rock up and down, and Lu Han moves to meet him, a third tentacle circling over his skin where he's so sensitive.

Minseok doesn't comment, but he's watching. He may not do anything as obvious as Lu Han's pinking, but Lu Han knows what he looks like when he's turned on, the purple in his eyes going dark, the downy little feathers on his head just barely fluttering. Lu Han loves the way he looks at times like this, and it's hard to decide if he'd rather look at Minseok or at Yixing so eagerly bouncing on his tentacles.

It's hard to focus on anything, really, between the pressure and heat of Yixing's body around his tentacles and Minseok's fingers inside of him, cool against the burning of the special slick and his own desire. Yixing is getting loud already and Lu Han thinks he might come before long, though that's okay since he can go again if he wants to (which of course he will).

Minseok's up to four fingers, and although that's less than Lu Han gets from Yixing sometimes, the added enhancement and the anticipation of more have Lu Han buzzing. Minseok reaches out and gives one of his free tentacles a stroke, and Lu Han gasps because that hand is slick too, spreading the sensation up the full length.

"That stuff's good, huh?" Yixing asks breathlessly. He's definitely close, and Lu Han pumps into him harder, wanting to get him there before he's too far gone to appreciate it himself.

Yixing is even closer than he thought, it turns out, because it only takes a little more before he lets out the startlingly loud keening noise he always makes and squeezes his eyes shut tight, his body clamping down so hard on Lu Han that he cries out himself. He twists his tentacles where they're stuck inside of Yixing, making him shake as he loses himself in pleasure as intense as it is brief.

Lu Han doesn't pull out even when he can, but he goes still inside Yixing, letting him rest. In the meantime, Minseok adds a fifth finger, and Lu Han feels so full, but it's not enough. He needs Minseok inside of him, needs to feel him thrust in deep and hear his rumbling reach that fever pitch it gets when he finishes inside of Lu Han. "Are you ready?" he asks, almost pleading, but he doesn't really need to because with three tentacles on Minseok, he can feel that he is.

Minseok knows that, so he doesn't answer, just moves his hand a few more times before pulling it out. "Hurry," Lu Han begs, shameless in his desperation. "I want you."

Minseok catches his eye and gives a little smile as he coats himself with more of the slick. He adjusts his position, and then, just like that, he pushes into Lu Han. Fully hardened like this, Minseok is long and wide, and Lu Han lets out an involuntary yelp as he enters, but he always does. It doesn't hurt, really, only kicks his body into overdrive, especially with the slick making him so very sensitive. "Fuck, I've missed you," Lu Han groans out, along with a few more untranslatable curses.

He doesn't get a response from Minseok, but he does get some burbling from Yixing, who has recovered enough to start rocking on his tentacles again. Lu Han will pay him back in a little while, but right now, he's focused on Minseok inside of him. He's moving in the kind of slow thrusts Lu Han rarely has the patience for himself, dragging against his walls where he's stretched wide. The pleasure seems to radiate out from there, up and back down every tentacle, driving Lu Han deliciously crazy.

As much to keep himself from saying anything embarrassing as because he wants to, Lu Han pulls Yixing down for more kissing. His warmth and his soft lips and the sounds he makes provide an anchor as Lu Han slowly comes apart under Minseok. His tentacles writhe above him, moving over Yixing and Minseok and each other, craving contact, tingling all over.

For a while, Yixing kisses Lu Han eagerly, but then he breaks the kiss, instead leaning forward to speak, lips on Lu Han's hair. "I love when you get like this," he murmurs. His voice is soft, but Minseok's hearing is good and Lu Han's sure he hears it too. "All pinked and heated up and out of control just from Minseok inside of you."

It's not fair for him to be so coherent when Lu Han is still fucking two tentacles into him, and it's not fair that his words add to the physical thrill, turning Lu Han on that much more. Minseok likes it too, his rumbling rising a little more. He's approaching the higher end of his range, not done yet, but getting there.

"You're so greedy for him," Yixing continues. "Nothing else compares, right? Stretches you out, fills you up so full, hits every little spot that makes you feel so good." Lu Han shudders, free tentacles curling in on themselves, partly at Yixing's words and partly at Minseok doing exactly what he says, pausing at the end of a thrust so Lu Han can really feel him. "Feels good for me too, how you get so hot and so enthusiastic and don't stop for so long."

Lu Han groans helplessly. He's tingling all over now, scarcely aware of the movements of his tentacles. One is circling where Minseok is pumping into him, faster now but still carefully controlled, another moving to touch Minseok in places he only likes to be touched near the end. Wanting more, Lu Han presses another two tentacles into Yixing. They slide in without too much trouble and Yixing moans loudly and trembles against Lu Han.

It won't be much longer for any of them now. Lu Han's orgasm is the longest out of the three of them, and a messy affair, but so worth it, especially when having someone inside of him drags it out that much more. "Almost there," he tells Minseok. "Please, just a little more."

Minseok doesn't move that much faster, but it's enough. A few more thrusts and then it hits, a sudden burst of pleasure that starts between his legs and spreads up every tentacle until he releases inside Yixing and anywhere else his tentacles are, followed by wave after wave of the same. Lu Han thrashes around on the bed, caught up in the blissful breakdown as Minseok keeps thrusting into him and Yixing clamps down on him a second time, adding his own cries to Lu Han's.

Yixing finishes quickly, but Lu Han's still going when Minseok's rumbling finally reaches its peak, his thrusts stuttering on the highest note as he keeps fucking Lu Han through it. It's just how Lu Han imagined it earlier, if not better, intensified by Minseok's wonderful present and how long it's been since the last time. The overwhelming pleasure begins to die down only when Minseok goes still, buried deep inside of him.

Yixing pulls free of Lu Han's tentacles, settling comfortably against his side, while Minseok lies down on top of Lu Han without pulling out, his cheek against Lu Han's chest and his feathers tickling Lu Han's chin. He'll stay like this until he softens, as Lu Han's body slowly winds down. Lu Han takes the longest in this too, his body still buzzing enough to send occasional shivers through him.

The sex is really ( _really_ ) good, but Lu Han loves this too, being able to wrap his arms around Minseok and Yixing and hold them close as he mellows out, spent but very happy. As if reading his mind, Minseok mumbles, "It's good to be here," muffled against Lu Han's skin.

"How long can you stay?" Yixing asks.

"Leaving tomorrow afternoon, but we've only got a short haul this time, so we'll be back in an octon."

"Good." Lu Han wraps his arm more tightly around Minseok to emphasize his point. They're all used to Minseok's comings and goings by now, but it doesn't mean they have to like it.

They lapse into silence again, and Lu Han is on the verge of falling asleep when his body finally quiets down, but he's not surprised when Minseok pats his cheek to get his attention. "Come on, pink boy. Time to clean up."

"Don't call me that," Lu Han grumbles without much feeling.

"You are really pink," Yixing comments unhelpfully. "I haven't seen it this intense in a while, not even the last time Minseok was here."

"You really missed me, huh?" Minseok teases. Reluctantly, Lu Han opens his eyes to see Minseok offering a hand up. He takes it, feeling a slight tingling from the remnants of the slick on Minseok's hand, and gets to his feet.

They pile into the bathroom and Lu Han lets Minseok clean him up to his satisfaction. That involves a lot more effort than Lu Han would put in himself, but he's content to let Minseok's hands roam over him, gently washing him, and then to watch as he does the same to Yixing and himself. Changing the sheets follows despite Lu Han pointing out that they'll just make a mess of them again in the morning, and then at last they tumble back into bed together. Lu Han's asleep almost as soon as his head hits the pillow.

 

Lu Han and Yixing manage to beg half of the next cycle off of work, leaving them with all morning free for fun (of which they have a lot). They see Minseok off to his ship after the mid-cycle meal so he can supervise preparations for departure and they can head to work.

Yixing gives Minseok a hug, murmuring something that's too quiet for Lu Han to hear but which makes Minseok laugh. Then Yixing moves aside and Lu Han pulls Minseok into a crushing hug. "I'm not going for long this time, remember?" Minseok says, bumping his head reassuringly against Lu Han's chin, feathers tickling his skin. "Maybe we'll even stay for a few days when I get back. I think my crew would like the break."

"Yes," Lu Han says firmly. "Do that."

Minseok chuckles, nuzzling into Lu Han a little more. "Okay, I will." He pulls away, and Lu Han reluctantly lets him go. "I'll see you guys soon," he says. "Take care of each other."

"Oh, we will," Yixing says, full of innuendo, and Minseok laughs loudly as he turns and heads toward his ship and his waiting crew.

Lu Han bids Yixing goodbye and makes his way to work. It's hard to go back after the pleasant interlude, but what can you do? He plops down into his seat, sighing heavily as he wakes up his console and looks over the ship locations.

"Long night?" Taekwoon asks.

"And morning," Lu Han says before he thinks better of it.

"I see," Taekwoon says dryly. He glances over briefly. "You're still a little pink, you know. You must have had a lot of fun."

Lu Han doesn't answer, focusing on the console in front of him despite his mind being elsewhere. He's not surprised that the effects of that morning's fun haven't worn off. There's a lingering sensitivity to his skin that's part pleasant and part torturous and very distracting. He can't complain since he can go see Yixing later to do something about it, while Minseok will be alone with his hand again. Still, it's always best when it's the three of them, and it won't be the same until they're together again. Lu Han in particular isn't built to be with only one person, but they all feel that way.

The little dots come and go from the station until Lu Han finally gets a message from Minseok's navigator asking for permission to launch. He checks the area around the bays and sends them an approval and a notification of their vector. Shortly after, the Yarkan takes off, leaving Gaulon 36 behind.

Lu Han gives a little wave to the departing dot on his console, laughing softly at himself as he does it. "See you soon," he whispers, as if Minseok can hear him. It won't be soon enough, but not so long either. For Minseok, he can wait.


End file.
